As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software needed.
In some cases, users may want special hardware or full access to specific resources. Such access comes with risks for providers of those resources, however, as in a cloud or other shared environment there typically will be various users accessing those resources at various times. Once an outside entity has access to such a resource, the entity can potentially compromise the resource and/or software on the resource in any of a number of ways. In an environment where a management service provides instructions to a resource regarding security and management functionality, which are typically implemented by different components of the resource, the entity can potentially gain access to these instructions and/or components in order to modify and/or control the security and management functions of the resource.